The invention relates to a method and apparatus for bending a rod-shaped link blank into an essentially closed chain link, in particular while at the same time hooking the link blank into a chain end. The method and the apparatus according to the invention are useful in the manufacture of chains, particularly of large dimensions, and may therefore form the first station in a plant, in which the link blank, upon being bent and hooked into a previously finished link, is welded and possibly provided with a central link stud.